


Would That I

by moonmayhem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Slow Dancing, Title from a Hozier Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmayhem/pseuds/moonmayhem
Summary: A slightly drunken night with your best friend, a dance, and Hozier playing in the background.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Would That I

Kuroo dances you around the living room, red wine stained lips and toothy grin on full display. You are chest to chest as he pretends to know how to waltz in the dim lighting on the soft carpeted floor. He dips you once, before ducking down with a bright chuckle and kissing your nose.

When he brings you back up, he says, “We should do this more often!”

“What?” You laugh, “Get drunk and dance together?”

He shrugs, spinning you around. “Yeah, why not?”

With a hum you pull him closer; arms moving to wrap around his neck until you are on your tiptoes to mold yourself to him. Tetsurou is wrapped around your torso, eyes closed and head laid comfortably against yours. This is how he’s always wanted you, his best friend held tightly to him with no other care in the world. In between and after past lovers he had realized that at some point you had become way more than just another prominent friend in his life. The winning smile that always seemed to blind him had captured his heart while you reached for his hand; reassuring him that everything would be alright by your side. 

The only thing that could make the night perfect would be the confession he’s been psyching himself up for and the perfect opportunity to tell you. The very moment that propels the two of you towards something potentially greater than what either of you has ever experienced before. Previously, it’s been nights like this, when he inevitably had to force himself to fall asleep alone on your couch, that he wished he had confessed. Now, he wants it to be different. The worst thing you could tell him is that you don’t feel the same and he would move on—he would do nothing to hurt you or to affect your friendship. But right now, with you in his arms, he will risk the entire night’s mood to take that plunge. He feels, achingly so, that you are the fire that’s reignited his soul.

Hozier’s _“Would That I”_ plays in the background as you hold one another; cozy and light on your feet. He notices the way your left hand drags across the bare skin of his neck, over his clothed shoulder, and down the goose bumped skin of his bicep and forearm. You hold his hand close as you both sway and pull his fingertips to your lips for a soft, absentminded kiss that catches him slightly off guard. There is a look in your eyes that speaks volumes to him. It is the same longing look that he was always too nervous to show you in public, so he settled for instances like this. Moments where the two of you could be alone and lose each other in your own selfish, love-driven desires were few and far between. But anytime they appeared, Kuroo would take the time to make them something cozy and memorable, a memory that you could latch on to. 

Tetsurou shifts his hand to wrap around yours, pulling it to his chest as he leans his forehead into yours. He sings the words to you in gentle whispers, causing a deep swoop in your stomach to occur. Your face moves to lie on his shoulder and he rests his cheek atop your head.

“Y/n?”

“Hm?”

There’s a slight moment of silence as the chorus plays for the last time.

“I love you,” he mutters.

On a deep inhale you grin, “I love you too.”

“You mean it?”

“More than anything.”

It’s probably the alcohol that makes the heavy sentiments feel like floating feathers in the air, but neither of you care. In the morning, if feelings need reaffirming, he knows that he will do it in the comfort of your arms buried underneath the bed sheets.

Tetsurou’s hand squeezes around your fingers as he mumbles the last lines of the song right into your ear.

_Oh, but you’re good to me._

_Oh, oh, you’re good to me, you’re good to me._

_Oh, but you’re good to me, baby._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very short fic while drunk at 3am, on my best friend's couch, and listening to Hozier. I must've felt mighty lonely lmao


End file.
